


Jujur Saja

by AkashikiKazuyuki



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkashikiKazuyuki/pseuds/AkashikiKazuyuki
Summary: Hanya percakapan singkat ketika Mayuzumi menjenguk Akashi yang sedang demam.





	Jujur Saja

**‘Jujur Saja’**

**Kuroko no Basket by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**This Story by Akashiki Kazuyuki**

**Pairing : Mayuzumi x Akashi**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Humor (mungkin?)**

**Warning : Judul dan isi cerita tidak nyambung, Bahasa tidak baku, OOC, Sho-ai, TYPO, dan lainnya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Happy Reading ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suatu malam, ketika Mayuzumi akhirnya menjenguk Akashi yang sedang demam.

"Rambutmu lepek, Sei," Mayuzumi menyentuh ujung surai Akashi. Surai merah yang lembab karena keringat.

Akashi yang sedang duduk di pinggir ranjang mendongak. Menatap mata Mayuzumi yang masih setia memegang ujung rambutnya. "Kalau sudah lepek, kau tidak mencintaiku lagi?” Ngomong-ngomong Akashi memang tak mandi beberapa hari ini karena badannya yang lemas akibat demam.

Mayuzumi mengerutkan kening. Heran. "Kenapa berbicara begitu? Lagi pula yakin sekali kau kalau aku mencintaimu."

"Jangan pura-pura membenciku. Nanti akan jadi jatuh cinta sama seperti dulu."

"Dulu? Aku tak ingat dulu pernah mencintaimu."

"Oh iya aku lupa, dulu, sekarang, atau nanti pun kau tetap mencintaiku 'kan?"

Mayuzumi melirik, tapi tak membalas. Tangan yang semula masih memilin ujung rambut Akashi akhirnya ia lepas.

"Sudah tak bisa lagi membalas ya?"

Pada akhirnya Akashi lagi yang bersuara. Tak lupa menampilkan senyum penuh kemenangan.

"Kau sakit, jangan banyak omong. Nanti kedatanganku kesini jadi sia-sia,” nada Mayuzumi sedikit sewot. Kemudian mundur satu langkah dari hadapan Akashi.

"Akhirnya mengaku kalau kau mengkhawatirkanku."

"Kalau kau lupa, aku ingatkan. Yang memintaku kesini untuk menjengukmu adalah kau sendiri." Mayuzumi harus bersabar. Berbicara dengan Yang Mulia Akashi memang harus membutuhkan kesabaran ekstra.

Akashi terkekeh pelan. Kemudian memandang arah lain. "Aku ingat. Hanya saja aku berpikir meski aku yang memintanya, kau tak akan datang. Tapi ternyata kau baik juga."

"Aku hanya berharap mungkin kalau aku datang aku bisa mendapat servis meski hanya sedikit."

"Mesum seperti biasa."

"Mesum pada pacar sendiri tak apa ‘kan?"

Akashi tak menjawab. Mukanya bersemu merah. Pacarnya itu memang susah sekali mengakui perasaannya. Tadi ngakunya tak cinta, sekarang akhirnya mengaku sebagai pacar.

"Sudah puas kangen-kangenannya? Kalau sudah aku ingin segera pulang."

Akashi menoleh, langsung merengut satu detik kemudian. Mayuzumi memang pintar sekali mengubah _mood_ -nya.

"Ya sudah, pulang sana. Lagian aku yang memintamu untuk menjengukku toh hanya bercanda. Kau saja yang kelewat percaya diri kalau aku benar-benar kangen denganmu."

"Daripada tenagamu kau gunakan untuk mengirimkanku sms dan mengatakan kalau itu semua bercanda, lebih baik kau tidur."

"Nih aku mau tidur. Pulang sana!"

Akashi membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Memeluk gulingnya dan membalikkan badannya hingga membelakangi Mayuzumi yang kini hanya bisa menatap punggungnya.

Hening sejenak. Akashi berpikir Mayuzumi sudah benar-benar pergi. Hawa keberadaannya lama-lama seperti sudah memudar. Akan tetapi...

_Plok!_

"Ughhh," Akashi merintih. Ia kembali duduk dan membalikkan kembali tubuhnya ketika merasakan tepukan di dekat lehernya.

"Lihat, kau sendiri akhirnya yang menyerah dan memintaku untuk menghadapmu."

Mayuzumi memperlihatkan telapak tangannya. Ada seekor nyamuk yang sudah mati disana.

"Ada nyamuk yang hinggap di lehermu," ucapnya dengan wajah yang kelewat datar.

Akashi ikutan diam. _Speechless_ dengan nyamuk yang berada di telapak tangan Mayuzumi.

"...Ooh," Akashi benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata. Tapi ia tak mau Mayuzumi menyadarinya. "Segitukah cemburunya dirimu, sampai seekor nyamuk pun tak kau izinkan menyentuh leherku?"

Mayuzumi lagi-lagi mengernyit. Tak setuju dengan perkataan Akashi.

"Jangan salah sangka. Aku hanya tak mau si nyamuk menghisap darahmu hingga membuat kau kekurangan darah. Darahku AB, sama sepertimu. Aku tak mau repot-repot menyumbangkan darah untukmu."

"Chihiro, kau bodoh atau apa? Tak ada orang yang kehabisan darah hanya karena digigit seekor nyamuk."

Mayuzumi tak membalas, pura-pura sibuk menyingkirkan nyamuk yang sudah tak bernyawa di telapak tangannya. Lama-lama Akashi mulai lelah dengan keadaan ini.

“Tak jadi pulang? Katanya mau pulang?”

“Ini aku mau pulang.”

Mayuzumi membalikkan badannya. Berjalan menuju pintu kamar Akashi yang terbuka. Akashi masih terduduk. Manik heterochrome Akashi masih memperhatikan punggung Mayuzumi hingga sang empunya berbelok setelah melalui pintu kamarnya.

"Chihiro, pintu keluar bukan belok kiri. Yang Itu arah ke dapur."

"Aku ingin coba masak bubur dulu sebelum pulang."

Akashi mengembangkan senyum. Memang begini lah hubungannya dengan Mayuzumi. Tak pernah ada yang mengaku kalau mereka cinta. Tapi entah mengapa Akashi selalu menikmatinya.

.

.

.

**~ FIN ~**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hanya sedikit ide yang muncul ketika berniat membuat fict AoAka untuk ultah Aomine. Berniat review?


End file.
